prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Shawn Michaels
| birth_place = Τσάντλερ, Αριζόνα, ΗΠΑ | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Σαν Αντόνιο, Τέξας, ΗΠΑ | billed = Σαν Αντόνιο, Τέξας, ΗΠΑ | trainer = Jose Lothario | debut = 18 Ιουνίου 1988 | retired = 28 Μαρτίου 2010 }} Ο Michael Shawn Hickenbottom (γεννημένος 22 Ιουλίου 1965), περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, Shawn Michaels, είναι ένας Αμερικάνος ημι-αποσυρμένος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής, που έχει συμβόλαιο με το World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), όπου έχει πρεσβευτικό ρόλο από το Δεκέμβριο του 2010. Ήταν ενεργός στα rings του WWE, πρωτύτερα γνωστό ως World Wrestling Federation, από τη δεκαετία του 1980 και έπειτα, μέχρι που αποσύρθηκε επίσημα το 2010. Θεωρείται ένας από τους καλύτερους παλαιστές του WWE, έχοντας δουλέψει σταθερά εκεί από το 1988 μέχρι το 2010, μολονότι τη τετραετία 1998-2002 είχε ρόλους εκτός του ring λόγω τραυματισμού. Στη πάλη Finishing moves *Teardrop Suplex - 1991-1992 *Spike piledriver - 1993-1994 *Sweet Chin Music *Modified figure four leg lock - αρχές του 2008 *'Signature moves' **Arm trap crossface - 2007-2010 **Belly to back suplex **Flying Forearm and Kip-up **Diving elbow drop **Slingshot Suplex *'Nicknames' **"The Heartbreak Kid (HBK)" **"The Showstopper" **"Sexy Boy" **"Mr. WrestleMania" *'Tag teams and stables' **Corporation **D-Generation X **The Rockers - με το Marty Jannetty **Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash **Shawn Michaels and Hulk Hogan *'Managers/Bodyguards' **Chyna (WWE) (1997-1998) **Diesel (WWE) (1993-1994) **Sid (WWE) (1995) **Jose Lothario (WWE) (1996-1997) **Luna Vachon (WWE) (1993) **Rick Rude (WWE) (1998) **Sensational Sherri (WWE) (1992) *'Παλαιστές που εκπαίδευσε' **Bryan Danielson **Chris Krueger **Eddie Craven **Fast Eddie **Jayden Draigo **Lance Cade **Masada **Matt Bentley **Oz **Paul London **Pete Lothario **Ruckus **Shooter Schultz **Simply Luscious **Spiro **Brian Kendrick **Todd Sexton **Tomko **Triple H **Tony Santarelli **UK Kid *'Theme music' **'“Sexy Boy”' by Jim Johnston, J.J. Maguire & Jimmy Hart (WWE) **"Break it Down" by The DX Band (WWE) **"The Kings" by Run D.M.C (WWE) Trivia *O Shawn Michaels νίκησε το Ric Flair στη WrestleMania 24 και αυτός είναι ο λόγος που ο Ric Flair αναγκάστηκε να αποσυρθεί. *O Michaels είναι ο μόνος παλαιστής του WWE που είχε υπό τη κατοχή του το WWE European Championship και το WWE World Heavyweight Championship. *Ο Michaels ήταν ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που αγωνίστηκε στους αγώνες Ladder, Hell in a Cell, Ironman και Elimination Chamber. *Ο Michaels είναι ο πρώτος παλαιστής που κατόρθωσε το "Grand Slam". *Ο Michaels είναι ο μόνος (μαζί με το Chris Benoit) που έχει νικήσει σε αγώνα Royal Rumble από τη θέση #1. Championships και κατορθώματα *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA World Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) – με το Marty Jannetty *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Marty Jannetty *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) – με το Marty Jannetty *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Chris Jericho **PWI Match of the Year (1993) vs. Marty Jannetty on Monday Night Raw on May 17 **PWI Match of the Year (1994) vs. Razor Ramon in a Ladder match at WrestleMania X **PWI Match of the Year (1995) vs. Diesel at WrestleMania XI **PWI Match of the Year (1996) vs. Bret Hart in an Iron Man match at WrestleMania XII **PWI Match of the Year (2004) vs. Chris Benoit and Triple H at WrestleMania XX **PWI Match of the Year (2005) vs. Kurt Angle at WrestleMania 21 **PWI Match of the Year (2006) vs. Vince McMahon in a No Holds Barred match at WrestleMania 22 **PWI Match of the Year (2007) vs. John Cena on Raw on April 23 **PWI Match of the Year (2008) vs. Ric Flair at WrestleMania XXIV **PWI Match of the Year (2009) vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXV **PWI Match of the Year (2010) vs. The Undertaker in a Career vs. Streak match at WrestleMania XXVI **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2010) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1995, 1996) **PWI ranked him #'1' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1996 **PWI ranked him #'10' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 **PWI ranked him #'33' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" with Marty Jannetty in 2003 *'Texas All-Star Wrestling' **TASW Texas Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) – με το Paul Diamond *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (3 φορές) **World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **WWE European Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (3 times) **World Tag Team Championship (5 φορά) – με τους Diesel (2), Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), John Cena (1), και Triple H (1) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Triple H (1) **Royal Rumble (1995, 1996) **Fourth Triple Crown Champion **First Grand Slam Champion **WWE Hall of Fame (2 φορές) ***Class of 2011 - Μόνος του ***Class of 2019 - ως μέλος της D-Generation X **Slammy Award for Best Slammin' Jammin' Entrance (1996) **Slammy Award for Best Threads (1996) **Slammy Award for Squared Circle Shocker (1996) Νίκησε λόγω της κατάρρευσης του· Ο Owen Hart δέχεται το βραβείο αφού προκάλεσε τη κατάρρευση του Michaels **Slammy Award for Master of Mat Mechanics (1996) **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (1996) vs. Razor Ramon in a Ladder match at SummerSlam **Slammy Award for Leader of the New Generation (1996) **Slammy Award for Best Finisher (1997) **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (1997) vs. Bret Hart in an Iron Man match at WrestleMania XII **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2008) vs. Ric Flair at WrestleMania XXIV **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2009) vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXV **Slammy Award for Moment of the Year (2010) vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXVI **Slammy Award for Double-Cross of the Year (2013) for turning on Daniel Bryan and costing him the WWE Championship at Hell in a Cell. Τον Οκτώβριο του 1990, οι Shawn Michaels και Marty Jannetty νίκησαν τους The Hart Foundation για το τίτλο. Παρά το ότι νίκησαν, η νίκη και η θητεία τους ως πρωταθλητές δεν αναγνωρίζεται από το WWE, αφού τα σχοινιά του ring έσπασαν και ο αγώνας δεν προβλήθηκε στη τηλεόραση. Ως αποτέλεσμα, ο Michaels αναγνωρίζεται μόνο ως ένας 5-φορές World Tag Team Champion. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match (1994) vs. Razor Ramon in a Ladder match at WrestleMania X. **5 Star Match (1997) vs. The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell at Badd Blood. **Best Babyface (1996) **Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Triple H and Chris Benoit **Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Chris Jericho **Match of the Year (1994) vs. Razor Ramon in a Ladder match at WrestleMania X **Match of the Year (2008) vs. Chris Jericho in a Ladder match at No Mercy **Match of the Year (2009) vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXV **Match of the Year (2010) vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXVI **Most Charismatic (1995, 1996) **Tag Team of the Year (1989) with Marty Jannetty as The Rockers **Worst Feud of the Year (2006) with Triple H vs. Shane and Vince McMahon **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2003) Κατηγορία:Εισαχθέντες στο WWE Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:Αμερικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1965 Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Royal Rumble Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:WWE World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category page en:Shawn Michaels